


一日

by sweetchul



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul





	一日

也不知道现在几点了。

一丝光也透不进来，他什么都看不到。

李东海醒来时就发现自己不着寸缕的被绑在床上。他的双眼被黑色绸缎蒙住，嘴里的口球大小正好，卡在他的上下牙齿之间，倒也不至于让他的下颌太难受。但口水无法控制的顺着嘴角溢了出来。他有些惊慌却无法说话，只能试探着发出唔唔的声音。

却没有任何回应。

他试着动了动身子，他的两只手腕并拢着被一起绑在床头的栏杆上，一捆绳子绕着他的后腰和臀腿交接处紧紧的缠绕着。他急忙咽了咽又快要流出来的口水。

房间里太安静了。

他不安的扭了扭腰，发现自己的大腿处也被捆了绳子绑在床头，根本动弹不得。他被绑的有些难受，只好努力翘高屁股让身体不至于被捆的太紧。

腰好酸啊，赫宰在哪呢？他想。

他抬起手腕顺着绳子向床头摸索，想要解开手上的束缚，却突然传来什么东西划破空气的声音。吓得他急忙把手收回胸前老实撑好。

疼痛在他白嫩的屁股上炸开来，是散鞭。他却觉得很安心，紧绷的神经瞬间放松了下来，原来李赫宰在他旁边。

“东海呀，这么一会儿没见到我都不行的吗？”李赫宰的皮鞋与地板缓缓接触，发出咔哒咔哒的响声，床上赤裸的人急忙把头扭向脚步声传来的方向，嘴里唔唔的哼着，好像受了天大的委屈。

却在下一秒就得到了安慰。

李赫宰伸手摸上了李东海的脑袋，像撸猫似的一下又一下的抚摸着他的头发，“看来是了呀，东海没有我是不行的，”他的手沿着那人柔顺的头发向脖颈滑去，最后停在了肩窝，他手指轻敲在那一处凹陷，“那么东海猜一猜，今天我们要玩点儿什么呢？”

被蒙住眼睛的李东海并不知道等待他的会是什么，他顺着李赫宰的声音微微抬头——在他看不到的另一侧床边，两排工具被摆放的整整齐齐。

李赫宰收回搭在那人肩上的手，走到床边，目光略过已经被那些消过毒的工具，他抬手解开衬衫袖口的扣子，眼睛里带上一丝笑意，“20以内任选三个数字吧”，床上的人听完这话有些摸不着头脑，但想想也不会是什么好事，他没有出声，呆呆的继续趴在床上等待对方的下一步动作。

李赫宰见他没有反应，边挽袖子边走到那人身侧，伸手像逗弄小猫一样摸了摸他的后颈，解下了他被口水浸湿的口球，“是累了吗我们东海？这样可不行啊，今天的重头戏还没开始呢…”

李东海已经酸到发麻的下颌终于得到了解放，他大口的喘着气，“…赫…赫宰…”被束缚了太久的关节让他的声音都在颤抖。

李赫宰并不说话，却突然把手伸向了他的乳尖，两指夹住那颗红豆用力捏住，李东海立即吃痛的叫出声，“呜…赫嗯！”他只觉得胸前的一点被人捏着转了半圈，那人在他头顶冷冷的开口：“想好称呼再开口。”

李东海猛的想起每个月的这天都是他们的special day，“主…主人…”他垂下头有些颤抖的开口。

话音刚落，李赫宰便利落的解开李东海手上的束缚，扶起他已经被捆绑的酥软的上身，捏着他的下巴和他接吻，舌头探入他的唇齿间肆意侵略。对方强势的亲吻让李东海的头脑有些发蒙，他却并不敢大意，已经明白了自己处境的李东海试探着伸出粉红的小舌小心翼翼的舔舐李赫宰的嘴唇，“主人，东海选主人和自己的生日可以吗…”

李赫宰听罢望向床边的工具，数了数后弯了嘴角，“情趣内裤，玻璃阳具，小白兔尾巴，”他低头用牙齿轻磨着李东海软软的嘴唇，“我们东海可真会选呢，应该给点奖励才行，东海说对不对？”李东海吃痛，他呜呜的应着，可怜巴巴的模样看的李赫宰不由得摸了摸他的脑袋，“那…就奖励东海强制高潮一次好了”，李赫宰温温柔柔的用自己的鼻尖与他的轻蹭，语气轻快极了，“前列腺高潮喔。”

黑暗中的李东海猛的瞪大了眼睛，他撇着嘴急促的喘着气却并不敢言语，李赫宰看他委委屈屈的模样心里喜欢的紧，沿着他白皙的脖颈一路轻轻捏下去，手指来到那人胸前，用指甲轻刮已经挺立的乳尖，“怎么了，我们东海，不喜欢吗？”

李东海的身体随着他的动作一颤，脑海里回忆起自己上一次被这样对待的画面——他的裤子被褪到腿弯处，两腿分开跪在床上，小臂与小腿被绑在一起，李赫宰新买的震动棒在他的后穴里不知疲倦的碾着他的敏感点辛苦劳作着，肠液混着润滑剂滴滴答答的顺着他白嫩的腿根往下流。

他这样想着，眼睛里因为情欲泛起泪，只可惜被绸缎挡住，谁都看不到。

李赫宰突然就摸上了他的下身，李东海被突然的刺激吓得一激灵，“在想什么呢？自己硬了都没感觉到？”李赫宰笑着用指尖点了他溢出液体的顶端，银丝在空中被拉扯了好长。

有点受惊的李东海只觉得对方的手指触到了他的嘴唇，他下意识的张嘴含住，才反应过来嘴巴里略微的腥咸是自己的味道，他又羞又气，噘着嘴把头扭向一边，没想到下一秒下颌就被人硬生生掰了回来，“张嘴，还是说你需要我帮你集中一下精神？”

强硬的语气使他蒙在绸缎下的眼皮轻颤，李东海只觉得自己的下身涨的更加厉害，他顺从的张开了嘴，将对方粘着他透明液体的手指含进口中。李赫宰用两根手指夹着他的舌尖搅弄了一番，又将手指伸向他的上颚模仿着口交的动作，李东海乖乖的嘬着口中的手指，直到两指突然抵上他的喉咙将他呛出眼泪才停下。

李赫宰看他咳的厉害便收回手。那人见他没有发出下一步指令随即端正的在床上跪好，“东海帮主人清理干净了，咳咳…东海会好好练习深喉的…主人…”

李赫宰用另一只手揉了揉他柔软的头发，算是对他乖巧的奖励，又解开他腿上的束缚，拿过床边那条情趣内裤给他穿上。直到内裤完全穿在身上，李东海才反应过来自己挖了一个怎样的大坑——内裤的前面虽小但还算正常的兜住了他的小兄弟，而到后面，只有两根细细的袋子紧紧的勒在他的屁股两边，整个洁白的臀部都暴露在空气里，他羞的恨不得把头埋进自己胳膊里。

“啧，宝贝居然喜欢这样的内裤呢”，李赫宰笑道。他的指尖沿着那人的身体慢慢扫过，手掌停在他蜜桃一般熟透的臀峰上，手指勾住一侧的带子，又猛的松开让它弹在李东海白嫩的臀肉上，“我们东海自己说，骚不骚，嗯？”

李东海被他的话刺激的脸红到耳朵尖，他小声的应着，随着李赫宰移动到了床边，李赫宰伸手摸着他的脖子让他在床上跪好，低头亲吻着对方眼睛上蒙着的绸带说：“东海想亲亲他吗？”

情欲冲到大脑的李东海霎时就把自己的小脸儿贴上了他的西裤，早就起了反应的李赫宰被他这样隔着裤子蹭的难受，便一把按了李东海的后脑勺，将他的头按在自己大腿根处，哑着嗓子对他道，“别磨蹭，给我解开，好好舔。”

李东海被这猛的一揪慌了神，急忙伸出手去解对方的裤子，底裤褪下的一瞬间，温热的性器猛的从束缚中跳了出来。他伸出舌头沿着柱身上的青筋慢慢向上舔，舌尖滑过小小的沟壑来到已经被液体浸湿的龟头，他张开嘴将硕大的分身含进嘴里吮吸着，两手上下叠放着握住无法吃下的另外半根轻轻撸动，这样的安抚对于李赫宰来说就像隔靴搔痒，他急了，俯下身朝李东海光滑的臀肉上扇了一巴掌，“速度快点儿不要再让我说第二遍。”

李东海听着他的喘气声加快了吞吐的频率，又用手轻轻揉搓着他的囊袋。李赫宰突然向前一个挺身，性器径直深入到李东海的喉咙，这样的练习平时并没有少做，但李东海还是被他的突然入侵呛到咳嗽。李赫宰弯下腰将他的性器从紧绷的情趣内裤里掏出来，用手抚弄着，又将另一只手伸向了他的后穴，沿着穴口处的褶皱轻轻的按压。

他享受着李东海的口活儿，将床尾放着的润滑剂拿了过来，顺着他的臀缝往下倒，冰凉的润滑剂沥沥啦啦的流过他的后穴又顺着会阴流滑向床单，李赫宰伸出手指挤进小小的穴口，浅浅的打圈抠弄着，却激起了身下人的一阵颤抖。

后面的手指加到了第二根，李东海随着他抽送手指的动作不住的喘息。李赫宰拿过那个毛茸茸的小白兔尾巴给他戴上。白色的绒毛蹭的李东海臀间的嫩肉有些痒，他忍不住扭了扭腰。

李赫宰见眼前的小兔子可爱的紧，用手指轻轻按压他穴口处凸起的粉嫩褶皱，惹得身下那人不住的小声哼唧，李赫宰一手扒开他的臀缝，一手拿着兔尾巴抽插，润滑剂打出的白色泡沫裹着肛塞在他的蜜穴中来来回回的进出，发出令人脸红的“咕叽咕叽”声。

像是被伺候的舒服了，李东海嗯嗯唔唔的直哼，嘴上的动作也因此有些放松，他急促的喘着气，额头上都冒出了细细密密的汗。

他正享受着敏感处传来的快感，便觉得自己的大腿根被李赫宰掐住了，在意识到自己做错了什么后，他小声的啜泣着，“主人，东海错了，东海会好好伺候主人的，主人不要生气…”而李赫宰已经停下了手上的动作，他站直身子，眼睛望着那条绸缎开口，“我看你倒是很会享受，你不用动了，我动。”

他一把抓了李东海的头发挺腰开始动作，性器重新进入温热的口腔一插到底。李东海面对即将冲入他喉咙的粗大性器本能的向后缩，却不想他逃跑的动作更加惹恼了对方。李赫宰扣住他的后脑就往自己小腹的方向压，硕大的龟头拓开了李东海喉间的缝隙，最终他的分身整根没入那人口中。

李东海的眼泪早就打湿绸缎淌了满脸，口水顺着他小巧的下巴流向颤动的喉结，他胡乱的喘着气，任李赫宰在他口中粗暴的顶弄，他感受着嘴里涨大的硬物，想象着自己用唇舌伺候着那人的淫荡样子，竟直接攀上高峰射了出来。

经历高潮的李东海止不住的呻吟出声，引得李赫宰睁开眼睛看向他意乱情迷的爱人，他粉扑扑的小脸上挂着眼泪和口水，李赫宰忍不住双手按住他的肩膀在他嘴里快速抽插起来，数十下的挺腰操弄过后，李东海的口腔里灌满了他的白浊。

李赫宰伸手刮了刮他的鼻尖，“咽下去，东海。”李东海乖乖照做，而后伸出小舌舔掉嘴边溢出的白色液体，“谢谢主人。”脸上还挂着泪就抿着嘴冲他猫咪笑。

李赫宰整理了一下自己绕到李东海身后，“刚刚的姿势，自己摆好。”李赫宰拍拍他翘高的屁股，李东海立即会意，摆回先前被捆绑时的姿势。李赫宰坐在他身后，手掌朝上四指揉捏着他的囊袋，又用拇指伸入小穴在他的敏感处坏心的按压。

李东海被这样的双重刺激玩弄的腿软，腿一蹬，眼见就要瘫倒在床上，李赫宰抓了他脑后的发丝用力一扯，“把我的话当做耳旁风了，真是太久没收拾你了，是不是欠操？”

李东海随着他的动作整个人猛的向后仰，硬的发疼的下身分泌出的透明液体瞬间染湿了小小的布料，“不…不是的主人…东海没有。”李东海哆哆嗦嗦的小声回答，下一秒屁股就被狠狠地抽了两巴掌，“重新说，是，还是不是？”李赫宰一字一顿的在他头顶开口。

“啊啊，是…东海错了主人，呜请主人惩罚东海…”李赫宰听到他呜咽的回答，松手放开了他被揪的发痛的头发，“再不经我的允许乱动，你今晚就捆着绳子睡吧。”

捆着绳子睡…李东海想想都觉得头皮发麻，他立刻跪趴在床上，小猫伸懒腰似的塌腰翘高臀部，摆好姿势一动也不敢动。李赫宰见他鼻子微皱抿着嘴的乖巧样儿，重新在他穴口挤满了润滑剂，伸手拿过一旁等候多时的玻璃阳具，将冰凉的顶端送上他的小洞，“这张小嘴饿了很久了吧，接下来东海可要好好吃了。”

玻璃阳具整根没入，硬冷的蘑菇头反复碾在他的敏感点上，几个回合下来，李东海一哆嗦差点就要射出来，李赫宰拿着假阳具又是几个深深的抽插，“原来东海喜欢这个啊，刚刚是不是差点被插射了？看来我要加把劲儿了呢。”

“不…不是的…东海…嗯…东海喜欢…呜最喜欢主人…”李赫宰并不满意他的回答，伸手抽向他翘高的屁股，直到他白净的臀部染上蜜桃般的粉红，才把自己硬的快要炸开的性器抵在他一张一合的穴口，“说完整。”

“呜！东海喜欢被主人操…求求主人…嗯…操我…”李东海越说声音越小，到最后几个字声音已经小到听不清了，跪趴着的他已经做好了被贯穿的准备，然而李赫宰却突然把龟头抽离了那个吐着媚肉的小洞，“啊，差一点就忘了要给我们东海的奖励，”李赫宰看着那个被他玩弄的有些肿的粉红色小穴，“东海乖，想要哪个震动棒自己叼过来。”

李东海听完这话更想哭了，这人怎么能这么坏嘛，他气呼呼的在心里想着，动作却没停，他手脚并用的爬到床的另一侧，低下头用脸感受“宝贝们”的尺寸。他苦恼了很久，选小的他不敢，选大的自己又受不了，狠了狠心最终选了上次让他浑身抽搐哭着射精的那位“朋友”。

李东海用嘴叼着震动棒爬到李赫宰面前，“请主人…嗯不…求主人让东海高潮…”他微微抬起脸像只小猫似的蹭着李赫宰的手臂，乖巧可爱的样子让李赫宰觉得仿佛刚才尖声浪叫的人不是他。

李赫宰勾着他的脖子，弯下腰亲他薄薄的嘴唇，磨蹭了一会儿，又顺势将人面朝上推倒在床上，“自己抱着腿弯，别让我看见你乱动。”他伸手拿过润滑剂顺着李东海的阴囊向下滴，顶端略微弯曲的震动棒在他混乱的喘息中顶开了本就没有完全闭合的红色软肉，李东海皱着眉头死命的咬着嘴唇，可呻吟声还是从齿缝间跑了出来，听到他媚叫的李赫宰下身早就涨的生疼，他把震动棒抵在那人微微凸起的那一点上，光是轻蹭就已经让李东海兴奋不已。

李赫宰看着他情动的样子按下开关，嗡嗡作响的震动棒在他饱受折磨的后穴中钻着，在最敏感的那处来回的顶弄，抱着腿的李东海将身子蜷的更厉害，声音也不自觉的跟着颤抖，“主人…嗯…求你……东海不要了呜…”

李赫宰一手压住他的小腹，一手揉着他大腿内侧的软肉，勾着嘴角道，“那可不行，答应东海的事情我好像没有哪件做不到。”

李东海欲哭无泪，还想再说些什么，李赫宰却将震动棒调到了更高的档位，瞬间加强的频率幅度使他当即就失去了思考能力，快感直冲大脑，“唔嗯主人…要射了呜啊…”他鼻子一酸，眼泪和精液一同释放出来。

李东海只觉得自己的脚趾都在哆嗦，他倒在一旁团成球大口的喘息着，仿佛忍了一个世纪的李赫宰并不想给他休息的机会，搂着他的腰就将他翻了个面儿，李东海四肢乏力，整个人狼狈的趴在枕头上，他的双手被李赫宰反剪在背后，一边脸颊紧贴着床铺，刚被蹂躏过的洞口处又对上了那人的炙热。

李赫宰的声音里带着笑，握着自己的根部轻轻抽打着李东海的臀峰，“这样可算是喂饱我们东海了吧，可我还没吃到呢。”说着，将湿淋淋的器具塞进了那张吐着润滑的粉色小嘴中。

李东海的臀肉被撞击着不停的摇晃，身上那人的囊袋拍打在他的会阴处，“赫…啊……主人…求主人慢…唔慢一点…”连续不断地顶弄让他连话都无法说完整，“东海…嗯受不了…了呜呜…”

李赫宰挺腰又是一个深入，“我们东海这样就受不了了吗？”李东海被他坏心的顶弄弄得有些疼，他紧紧的攥着拳头，“嗯嗯…太…深了，呜嗯…慢一点主人…慢一点好不好…”没放过他这个小动作的李赫宰扒开他已经印上了指甲印的手掌轻轻的揉，“这样啊…可是东海说了不算噢。”

他嘴上调戏着那人，动作却放轻了许多，李赫宰向后撤了半步，小幅度的抽送。连续多次的挺腰让李东海觉得自己要被玩坏了，他轻声哼着，暗暗将身体向床的方向压，却没想到被身后的人追的更紧——李赫宰扯着他脑后系着的带子压到他身上，“我们东海，是想躲到哪里去？”

随后他臀部一轻，李赫宰退出了他的身体，却在下一秒整个人压了下来，硬挺的性器整根没入他红肿的小穴，又整根撤出，几次下来，李东海觉得自己命都快没了，床单把他的小腹磨的生疼，他哭到嗓子半哑，连求饶的话都被冲撞的破碎，“东海…不…敢了…啊呜…要坏掉…了…”

李赫宰贴上他的后颈轻咬，又是数十下连续撞击，李东海再也遭不住这样的进攻，他带着哭腔的呻吟拔高了一个调，喘着粗气将白浊喷射在床上，后穴因高潮猛的收缩，李赫宰一边继续动作一边同他接吻，“东海说，被操射的感觉好吗？”

另一边的李东海闭着眼睛哭的上气不接下气，他委屈巴巴的用力夹紧双腿，李赫宰被他这样刺激终是大声喘了出来，男人温热的气息喷在他的唇间，一股股温热的精液填满了整个肉穴。

李赫宰扯下被他眼泪浸湿的绸带，把人抱在腿上，亲吻他泛红的眼睛，拍着他的光滑的后背轻声说，“辛苦了宝贝，东海做的很好，不哭了乖，哥哥给你做好吃的好不好？”


End file.
